crappy_roblox_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The End of The Line for Classic Roblox
The End of The Line for Classic Roblox was tragic. You could no longer build with studs in Roblox Studio. Most old and classic games were forgotten and are left in dust or treasure buried underground are rare to find. The Classic Terrain, Click to Move Feature and The Old Dialogs, All changed because of Roblox wanted it to look "Modern". Sometimes, it has filled with nostalgiatards, 2010's kids and tagging and saying like "We want old Roblox back!" Weapons The game weapons are: * Paintball Gun * Wall Builder * Rocket Launcher * Bomb * Sword * Slingshot * Super Balls Most of these weapons don't work anymore due to them using an outdated method to load a script, which was removed in an update, so the scripts to make them work don't exist anymore. Some players managed to re-make some of them, and luckily, they replicate the old ones almost perfectly. Good Games Call of Robloxia - Zombies This game is forgotten and has normally 2-6 players or no players at all.The gun scripts are outdated.(only shoot gun and melee).logitech101 no longer works on the game(final update was on 7/11/2016) and logitech101 is inactive for 2 years now. Biplane DogfightEdit A game made by igotbored44 based off WW1 dogfighting. It would now have up to 5 or no players. The sound effects are basic, and the crash would be an explosion, or an engine fire. Other old games (2006 - 2014) All of them are either forgotten or still played, only people got bored from it.Here are a some notable old roblox games: Sword Fight on the Heights, Work at the Pizza Place, Crossroads, Paintball Tournament and Jail Break (2009). Avatars Avatars used to have studs with the Generation II Logo on their torso or simply an "R". People would have studs on their avatar (Google old roblox avatars) .Guest avatars are noob avatars consisting a blue torso, yellow head/arms and green legs. They are also hats back then. A few notable are: Straw hat, Red R baseball cap, Blue baseball Cap, Domino Crown, etc. For more hats, click here Notable Users Keep in mind, these users are rarely active, while others were inactive or they're just test accounts, or they were terminated for reason. * Telamon * Shedletsky * Clockwork * Crazyman32 * John Doe / Jane Doe * 1x1x1x1 * Wookong * Builderman * Erik.Cassel * Clockwork What has happened to old Roblox The old Roblox had been severely crippled and people pick the modern games, such as Robloxian High School and MeepCity, when they're new on Roblox. New players would criticize these games as "imperfect". People would also pick new games to flood. Most of the old places are closing/already closed down. The Problems With Old Roblox Note: This primarily focuses on its flaws While old Roblox was great, some of the games were misleading since 2008 since scott1234 created the first misleading game. Also, Fleskhjerta was known for quitting Roblox, due to stalker issue by forcing him to record videos in Roblox. The community on the other hand in old Roblox has filled with new players since they don't know how to drive with ControllerFlags back in 2007, and they could swear until the chat filter was a thing. Back in 2008, it has filled with online daters on places sometimes. It doesn't matter, when you joined Roblox back then or some people were doing memes in Roblox back then like "Talk about 2006 being awesome, joined in 2010". Sometimes, the graphics and UI back then is outdated and not good, until it has been updated with new UI and better graphics with voxel. And exploiting was rampant, as it was common to see someone speed exploiting in SFOTH4. Which can cause Shedletsky to make SFOTH4 a BC-Only games, since 2011. XiaoXiaoMan response to the forum, along with users in the forum and the comments, complaining about the sword game being BC-Only. Category:Classic Roblox